Automobiles and other vehicles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, drive on roadways, parking lots, and other areas when transporting passengers or objects from one location to another. In some situations, such as an accident or a driver's medical issue, a vehicle may need to communicate with an external system or an emergency service provider. However, it the vehicle was in an accident, the vehicle systems that communicate with an external system or emergency service provider may not be operating correctly. In this situation, the vehicle needs to find an alternate approach to communicate with the external system or emergency service provider.